Tick Tock
by Compassion's friend
Summary: Lisbon and Jane love each other, They have a little girl and try to stay together. Red John feels like he has to control this family. Will they survive? Better than it sounds, I'm really bad at summaries. Fluffy Jisbon. ON HIATUS SINCE 2010.
1. Family

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic ever! Lots of Jisbon! I will try to update every other day, but I might not be able to somedays.  
So here it is.  
Hope you like! :) **

* * *

**T****ick Tock**

Lisbon sat at her desk, listening to the clock tick, as the second hand went around in circles. Listening closer to the clock, all of a sudden, the Ticking noise sounded weird. Different than it did before.

She looked up, startled by the sudden change, to see Jane ticking along with the clock.

"Jane! Cut it out!" Lisbon yelled over his absurd noises. "Why?" Jan asked. "Is it Ticking you off?" Jane chuckled as Lisbon groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Go away Jane." She said and continued doing her work. "OK!" Jane said, as he just about hopped out the door. Lisbon had a look of pure shock on her face.

_Since when did jane do what he's told?_ Thought Lisbon as she pondered the thought of him obeying all of her commands. Then went back to her work.

Later That Evening 

Lisbon looked at the clock, cursing to her-self as she realized it was almost 5:00 o'clock. She quickly gathered up her papers and rushed out the door.

She was way off schedule.

she was trying to be very quick, in fear of what Jane would think if he knew she was still here.

_You know, Screw it! He probably knows I'm already here_. She thought. But still tried to sneak out.

She looked around the Bullpen to see if Jane was there or not. But there he was lying on his couch, eye's closer in a fake slumber. She quickly hurried to the elevator and almost got there when she made a mistake, she let out a nevus breath.  
Jane, of-course heard her, and sat up in his couch.

"HEY!!! Where are you going?"  
"Ummmm..." Lisbon started, Mentally complaining to herself about being caught. "Well... Where do you think I'm going?"

Jane chuckled to himself. "Physic. Remember?" and pointed to his head.

"Humph!" Lisbon grunted. "I thought you didn't believe that 'Crap'" Bringing her fingers up in Quotes.

Jane chuckled again. "I bet I can still guess where you are going!" Jane said excitedly.

"Ok, where?" She asked him, with an amused look on her face.

"To a small diner, that usually doesn't have a lot of people in it, and then you are going to the State park to watch the sunset." He smirked at her.

"How do you do it?" she said with an amazed look on her face. "Not telling!" He said like a 6 year old.

"Seriously, tell me!!" Lisbon pleaded. "OK. But only if you do one thing for me."

"And that would be?" Lisbon asked.

"Let me come with you!!!" He said, throwing her one of his irresistible, cute smiles that make her hart flutter.

"No way in hell!" Lisbon said, sternly.

"Please?" Now Jane was the one begging with her. But it was not fair. He did his cute puppy dog face that could not be resisted.

After a few seconds, the face broke her. "FINE! Now tell me how you knew!"

"first you have to promise that i can come."

"OK, I promise you can come! Now tell!"

He grinned, then pointed to one of her loose papers. "Its on your schedule."

Lisbon felt her-self start blushing, and collected the paper and tucked it into the stack. "That's not fair!"

"You Promised!" Jane wined.

Lisbon let out a huffy breath.

"Fine lets go."

* * *

In The Car

"Wait a second. How did you know that not many people eat there?" Lisbon asked suspiciously.

Jane shrugged. "That actually was a guess."

He looked over at Lisbon. She was smiling.

That made him feel warm inside.

* * *

At the Diner

"So..." Lisbon started.

"Hum?" Jane looked up at her from the menu.

"what are you going to order?"

"Dunno'. Probably a cheese burger. You're getting the grilled cheese, right?"

"Nope." Lisbon smirked at him.

"lier."

"What! NO!"

"Ya. Your pulse went up."

"How can you tell?"

They kept going back and forth arguing about what they were going to order. In the end, they both got malts.

* * *

At the car again

"Can i drive?" asked Jane.

"Nope." Lisbon glared at him.

"Please?"

"Now Jane think about this. Why would i let you drive?"

"Cuz I'm smart, pretty, and responsible?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on!"

"Here, I'll tell you what Jane." Lisbon started. "You drive me to the park, without getting honked at. I'll let you drive me all next week."

Now, this sounded to good to be true to Jane.

"Ok!" He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

At the State Park

Lisbon gritted her teeth when she got out of the car. Not one car had honked at him. Jane was just smiling.

"We'll talk about this later." Lisbon said, pushing the thought of Jane driving her around all next week to the back of her head.

They walked up the trail to the little cliff that stood just off the water. In 2 minutes there was going to be a sunset.

They sat on the edge of the cliff dangling there feet off the side.

"Jane?"

"Ya?"

"What's it like to have a family?" Lisbon asked.

Jane didn't answer. She looked over to him to see his face, it had gone cold.

"I'm sorry." She said, guiltily.

"No, no. Its ok."

Lisbon sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't answer.

"Its nice." Jane said.

Lisbon looked over to him, a faint smile, tugging on her lips. He looked down on her, also smiling.

A chilly wind blew through, making her shiver.

She looked away from him.

Jane put his arms around her, rubbing them, hoping the friction would give a little heat.

He looked down at her face, seeing tears flow from her eyes. She didn't care that he saw her like this.

He smiled as he grabbed her chin and moved it so that she was looking at him.

He brought his face closer to hers. He saw her close her eye's in reaction. He paused for a moment, then brought his lips down on hers.

She whimpered as he pulled her closer. She brought her arms up around his neck, pulling him even closer.

He tightened his arms around her waist.

They pulled away from each other only for air.

He tuned his head.

Lisbon put her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Look!" Jane said, pointing at the horizon.

Lisbon looked where he was pointing and gasped.

The sunset was beautiful. Colors shot out with the rays of the sun, reflecting off the water like a mirror.

It was a magical moment. One she would remember forever.

TBC...

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a Review! =D**


	2. Take the Time

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how much it would cost to buy the show?...**

* * *

**Take the Time**

Jane opened his eyes.

I was dark out, and he could not see much. He felt Lisbon cuddle closer to him as a breeze blow by.

Lisbon was in his arms. Their legs were tangled together, her face was in the crook of his neck, her hands were pressed against his chest.

His arms were rapped around her, and his chin was on top of her head.

A breeze blew by.

He frowned and looked at her when he realized that she was shaking.

_Thats right. _He thought. _I'm still at the state park. _

He looked down at his watch.

_Dammit! _He thought cursing to him-self.

It was almost 2 in the morning.

Another breeze blew by, making Lisbon shake even harder. He did not like having to watch her shake.

He pulled off his jacket and thew it around her shoulders.

_Na-aw!_ He thought with dismay. _I don't wanna get up. I'm comfy. _

But he knew he would have to. So, very slowly, he started to untangle him-self from Lisbon.

He stood up, watching her.

She moaned, uncontended, as a blast of cold air hit her.

"Lisbon." Jane gently shook her, with no results.

He didn't want to wake her, but he would have to, to get her to the car.

Smiling, he thought of a plan.

Jane kneeled next to her and slid his arms underneath her knees and shoulders, and hoisted her into his arms.

She moaned again wile clutching to his shirt.

He chuckled at realizing that, Lisbon had never been this innocent and vulnerable around him before.

He liked it.

He slowly made his way back to the car.

* * *

At the Car

Jane, carefully, opened the passenger seat door and slipped her into the seat.

He leaned into the car to buckle her in, when she woke up.

Not knowing this, Jane pushed him-self out of the car, just to be pulled back in.

Lisbon had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him lightly on the lips.

He smiled as she let him go.

"And good morning to you too." Jane said to her, making her blush.

He closed her door and quickly made his way around to the driver side.

He opend the door and hopped in.

"I still don't like the fact that you have to drive me around." Lisbon said.

"Well, deal with it!" He said teasingly.

She did a huffy sigh and sat back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

He gave her his signature 100 watt smile and slipped his hand onto her thigh.

Her eyes widened. Looking at him, then at his hand on her thigh.

She opened her mouth to comment, but then closed it and pressed her head to the window.

She looked at him and gave him her own 100 watt smile.

Jane chuckled and said "Our kids will have the best smiles in the world."

Lisbon shot up from the window, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

He leaned forward giving her a long passionate kiss.

He pulled back and said "You need to think. Please, take the time."

He looked forward at the road.

Silently, pulling out of the state park's drive way, He gave poor, flustered Lisbon time to think.

* * *

**Sorry its so short so, I think I might do 2 chapters right now.**

**What did you think? Review please! :-)**


	3. So it Begins

**Hello again! Here it is, as i Promised. Well i hope you enjoy!!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**And it Begins**

Jane and Lisbon pulled into Lisbon's driveway.

Lisbon was still trying to think as Jane opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She said to Jane, getting out of the car.

Jane put his hand to the small of her back as he led her into her house.

It was a small house. About twice the size of and apartment, with 2 floors, no including, basement and attic. Jane took his coat off once inside.

"Do you want anything?" Lisbon asked politely, being a good host.

"Yes." Jane answered. "You."

A subtle pink blush crawled its way to her cheeks.

"No. I mean, Yes. I mean. UGH! I meant, food or a drink or something like that."

Jane chuckled. He thought it was so cute when she trips over her own words.

He smiled and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Now Jane." She started sternly. "We can't do this at work, ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" He said saluting her with the hand that wasn't around her waist.

"Ok. But why do I not believe you?"

He smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

The kiss was not what he expected. He thought it was going to be a peck, but his emotions got the better of him.

But nether of them cared.

The kiss got deeper and more passionate as it kept going.

Lisbon let out a little moan as her bottom lip got caught in-between Jane's teeth.

Lisbon pulled back, flashing him a naughty smile.

His eyebrows went up, as she grabbed his hand and led him into her bedroom.

* * *

6 AM That Morning

Lisbon groaned as she herd her alarm clock go off.

_I don't wanna go to work. _She thought as she hit the snooze button.

She rolled over on her back, shaking Jane gently.

He opened his eye's looking into Lisbon's emerald green ones.

She smiled. "Welcome back."

Jane beamed and sat up.

"I have an idea." he said lazily looking over at her.

"Oh. And what would that be?" Lisbon asked suspiciously.

"This!" He said as he dived on to her, ticking he stomach.

She laughed out loud and threw her head back muttering breathlessly "Jane! Stop it! Stop it!"

He stopped and leaned down and started kissing her.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

They broke apart, rudely interrupted by her persistent alarm clock.

She rolled over, quite annoyed, grabbing hold of the clock and yanked it so the plug would come out of the wall socket.

"I'll get up." She said, pulling off the covers.

She looked down, now just realizing that she was completely naked!

She look around the room.

Clothes were scattered about the floor in every witch direction.

She got up and rummaged thru her closet for some new clothes. Grabbing a pair of new clean clothes and undies, she ran into the bath room.

The whole time she was doing that, Jane just sat there and smiled.

He got up from the bed and started finding his clothes.

He heard the shower turn on.

After finding all of his clothes and putting them on, He decided he would make breakfast.

He waltz down the stairs and in to her kitchen.

After making the pancakes and setting up the table. Jane, Now worried, realized that the shower was still running.

Could she have been in there for 30 minutes?

Jane rushed up the stairs and stormed into her bathroom.

He pulled open the curtain to see a very pissed off Lisbon.

"What the hell Jane? If you wanted to join me you could have just asked!" She said, clearly mad.

"I'm sorry. But you have been up here for 30 minutes!"

"I was enjoying myself Patrick!" At the mention of his name he smiled.

"What?" Lisbon asked.

"Thats the first time you said my name!" Jane said excitedly.

"Well its your name, isn't it?"

"Yes it is!" He smiled proudly and marched out of her bathroom and down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Jane yell from the bottom of the stairs.

2 minutes went by and Lisbon walked down the stairs wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

She sat at the table gawking.

"This looks wonderful!" Lisbon said with a smile on her face.

"I know Teresa."

Lisbon glared at him.

"Don't get used to it!"

* * *

In the Car

Jane and Lisbon hurried out of the house and went to the car.

"Please can i drive?" This time it was Lisbon begging.

"Nope. You drive to slow."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and got in the car.

* * *

At the CBI Headquarters

Jane pulled into the drive way of the CBI Headquarters and parked in a very good parking spot.

He and Lisbon climd out of the car and hurried into the entrance of the Headquarters.

They walk out of the Elevator and Enter the bullpen.

Everyone was already there.

Naturally, Jane goes strait to his couch and Lisbon to her office.

"Somethings up." Muttered Rigsby. "Their usually here before up, not after."

"Ya, I can see. I'm getting a weird vibe from them." said Vam Pelt.

Cho just shrugged.

All of a sudden, Jane jumped op from his couch.

"All of you are thinking there is something up, right?" Jane announced.

Vam Pelt and Rigsby nodded.

"I know all of you except for Cho wants to know what's going on, right?"

Everybody nodded, except for Cho.

"OK then." Jane said cheerfully.

"LISBON!"

Lisbon stormed out of her office.

"What!" She said looking pissed.

"Come here." Jane said beaconing her with his finger.

She had a puzzled look on her face, but came.

"Ready?" He said to them.

They nodded.

"OK!" Jane said and kissed her.

Vam Pelt and Rigsby and looks of pure shock on their faces. Their mouths dropped to the floor.

Cho put his head in his hands with a look of annoyance on his face.

"So it begins." He said.

* * *

**I love Cho, I think he is so funny!**  
**So what did you think?**

**Review! =D**


	4. Marry me?

**Hi there! Thanks fore all those positive reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it... Heeheeheeee!**

* * *

**Marry me?**

It had been 3 and a half weeks since they first announced that they were now a couple.

Menelli didn't really care.

_"Now... There isn't a problem, as long as you two are not distracted on the cases."_

Jane was very happy about Menelli not reprimanding them. Because what he was about to do, would have been not good with Menelli if he did not like the idea of them together.

6 AM

Jane slowly woke up. He looked over at Lisbon, who was still asleep.

He smiled looking at who peaceful she looked.

He reached over into his night stand drawer and pulled out a shiny round object.

He twirled the object in his hands a few time before he put it back into the drawer.

Lisbon moaned and turned to face him. He smiled.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Jane said smiling.

Lisbon moaned again and rolled on top of him, kissing him lazily on the lips.

Lisbon laughed as he scooped her out of the bed and gently stood her on the ground.

Jane was still wearing his clothes except for his jacket and shoes.

Lisbon quickly grabbed clean clothes and ran into the bathroom.

After she was dressed, they got breakfast they hurried to the car.

* * *

In the car

"Oh my god!!!!! Did you see that!!" Jane said looking out the window.

"No, what?"

"A bunch of little black boxes in the trees. Look!!!"

"I don't see anything!" Lisbon complained.

"Well their there!" Jane said stubbernly.

"Riiiiight."

* * *

At the CBI Headquarters

"Their all over the sidewalk!" Jane said.

"No they aren't!" Lisbon said, now very confused.

"But, but-!"

"No more now!" Lisbon interrupted.

They walked into the bullpen from the elevator.

"Their all over!"

"Jane!"

Van Pelt and Rigsby looked at each other, confused.

Jane and Lisbon went into her office.

"What's up with them?" Rigsby asked.

"Jane is seeing black boxes every where." Cho said.

"How did you know?"

"He told me yesterday."

"Wha-?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

Later that Evening

Lisbon and Jane had left the CBI headquarters and were walking along a nature trail.

"I see them their all over!" Jane said.

"Your seeing things!" Lisbon commented.

"Yes. Little black boxes!"

Jane started the pointing them out.

"Like, that one and, that one, and- Hey that one looks real!"

"That's because it is real!" Lisbon said, surprised.

They walked over to the box, Jane kneeled down on one knee and picked the box up.

He turned to Lisbon smiling.

_That's weird... _Lisbon thought.

Then Jane started to open the box, looking up at her.

_OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! _She thought, piecing it together.

He opened the box to show a sparkling diamond ring.

"Marry me?" Jane said calmly.

Lisbon started crying.

"I... I-" She started. "I- Yes!" She broke down.

He stood up slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

"But this is your wife's-" Jane cut her off by gently kissing her.

He pulled away from her and thru her his 100 watt smile.

She wiped the tears away from her face.

"Cho was in on it. He came here first and put the ring on the sidewalk." Jane smiled.

"OH! I should have known. He was acting funny." Lisbon said.

Jane, still smiling, pulled her up into his arms and walked to the car.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I'll make it up by writing 2 chapters tomorrow.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please! =D**


	5. A New Life

**Hello! There was a questioning about weather Patrick would give Teresa his wife's ring. I'll explain that in this chapter. Also I promised 2 chapters today, I might even do 3 or 4. So here they are!**

**Thanks much, for reading! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Let's keep it at that.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A New Life**

It had been about 3 months since Jane and Lisbon had got married, which they had, a week after Patrick proposed.

Lisbon had discussed a serious topic with him.

_Back during the discussion._

_"Patrick, we need to talk."_

_"If its about my wife's ring, ok."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did you give me hers and not a new one?"_

_"Cheaper."_

_"Patrick!" Lisbon gave him a serious expression. _

_"Well..." He started. "Its kind of a way of moving on. By giving you my wife's ring, its saying i have started something new and that I'm committed."_

_There was a pause.  
_

_"Is that it?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Really...?"_

_"Yes. Seriously. Really." He gave her a look of truth._

_Lisbon looked into his eye's and believed him._

_End_

That had been a few days before the wedding.

The wedding had been small and sweet. Very informal, with only, The team, Menelli, Patrick's family, and Lisbon's brother's family attending.

They had been on a honeymoon for 2 weeks in Italy directly after the wedding.

Now Patrick were sitting in Lisbon's former house in the living room. He did not know where Teresa was.

All of a sudden, He heard a little shriek come from upstairs.

Patrick shot up from the couch in the living room and sprinted up the stairs, two at a time.

When he reached the second level, he saw that the bathroom door was closed and he quickly walked over to it.

"Honey, are you ok?" Patrick said, clearly concerned.

He heard a weak "Uh-hu." from behind the door.

He gently opened the door to see Teresa holding her gut, gagging over the toilet.

There was a small white object in her hands.

"What am i going to do?" She moaned.

"Let me help." Patrick said, walking over to the toilet and pulling her hair up so that it was not in her face.

"Here." She said ruffly, her voice was horse.

He took the object in his hands and looked at it.

It was a pregnancy test. He looked at the end of it, where there was a tiny pink plus singe.

He beamed.

"Yay!" He said.

"Maybe for you. But that's right! You don't have to go through puking up your breakfast each morning, sleep depravation, gaining 10 pounds each week, cramping, mood swings, having every other person you walk by pat you on your stomach, and then there's the 2 to 5 hours of labor. And to top that off, I can't even gat a drink to comfort myself!" She glared at him.

He just chuckled and said, " Well you can check mood swings off the list my dear. It seem your in the midst of one." He laughed.

She huffed out a breath. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

He helped her stand up, looking at her abdomen, he noticed there was already a little bump.

"Wedding night." She said.

"How far along?" He asked.

"3 months."

"Yupee!"

She glared at him.

He just chuckled.

* * *

At CBI Headquarters later that Day

"This means I'll have to give you Maternity leave!" Menelli said strictly.

"But.." He said shaking his head. "Congratulations."

Lisbon smiled and walked out of his office.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Leave a Review! =D**


	6. Red John

**Hello! Here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Red John**

Lisbon was a bout 7 and a half to 8 months pregnant. She and Jane were at the Dr. clinic and were next in line for their ultrasound.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jane." The nurse called from the door. Teresa and Patrick stood up.

Teresa got up a bit too quickly and lost her balance.

Patrick caught her before she fell and smiled at her, to let her know he was there for her.

With a reluctant sigh she and Patrick walked into the ultrasound room.

She laid down on the table in the small room and pulled up her shirt, reveling her swollen abdomen.

She glanced up at her husband nervously.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Our little girl is perfect!" He said.

She hiccuped. Patrick raised an eyebrow at her, but dismissed it.

The doctor came in. "Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Jane! How are you."

"Fine."Teresa answered.

"Ok! Then lets get started."

The doctor pulled out a bottle full of transparent gel.

Then he pulled out the transmitter that will show the image on the screen.

Teresa flinched as he squirted the cold gel on to her stomach.

Patrick squeezed her hand and smiled.

Teresa smiled back and looked at the screen as the doctor put the transmitter on her stomach.

"Well it looks as if your baby if fine! Your all set!"

The doctor said as his removed the transmitter and started wiping the gel off her stomach.

She shivered and hopped off the table.

"Lets get going." Patrick said.

They walked out of the room and out of the doctors office and got into the car.

* * *

At Their House

"Hun, I'm just going to run to the store quick. I'll Be back soon."

"KAY!" He heard Teresa say from in the shower.

He grabbed his coat from the closet and ran out the door.

* * *

After he ran to the store

"I'm home!"

There was no answer.

He frowned and walked up the stairs.

He eye brows raised when he got to the door.

There was a slip of paper on their bedroom door.

"NO!" He cried, afraid to open the door.

He read the Note.

_Dear Mr. Jane,_

_I'm sorry that Mrs. Jane can't be with you but I think you can eat by your self._

_Happy dining._

_Red John_

"DAMMIT!" he said and opened the door.

There was a table and it was set for two.

Lisbon no where in sight.

And of corse,

The smily face.

* * *

**Sorry bout the cliff hanger. I'll update soon as possible.**

**Thanks! =D**

**Review please!**


	7. Saved

**So sorry i couldn't update yesterday. I got home late and had to go to bed early cuz I had a HUDGE field hockey tournament. **

**So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Saved**

"So Mr. Jane, When was the last time you saw your wife?" The police officer asked Patrick kindly.

"I left for the store. She was in the shower. She said she-" And at that he broke down into tears, Van Pelt came over to comfort him.

_Ring. Ring._

Jane's cell phone rang. All of the police officer's huddleed around Jane.

"Its Red John." Jane simply stated.

He flipped open the phone.

_Hello Mr Jane._

_**Where is she you son of a bitch!**_

_Oh-ho-ho! Now, Mr. Jane, pushy now. Say hello Mrs. Jane._

They heard a grunt.

_I said, Say Hello!_

**CRACK**

They heard a blood curdling scream.

_**STOP IT!**_

_Now will you say hello?_

_Hello, Patrick._

_**Give her back!**_

He saw the Police trace the call.

He heard a laugh.

_Sure, why not?_

**_Your mocking me._**

_You just noticed._

_**Let me talk to her.**_

_You will soon enough._

_**Stop mocking me! Let me talk to her!**_

_Good bye, Mr. Jane._

**CLICK**

"NO!" Jane was crying again.

"The call is traced. This guys not a pro."

"He is! Its a trap!" Jane held his head in his hands.

"We'll fine her." Van Pelt said.

* * *

Where the call was traced

The police burst into the door of the hotel room.

Blood was everywhere.

They heard a moan coming from the other room.

Jane was the first one there.

It felt all in slow motion. He saw her on the bed, cut up and bruised.

Jane ran up to her and scooped up up into his arms.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

"But your-"

She but a finger to his lips.

"Just a few bruises."

She smiled at him.

"Sir. We searched the hold hotel. He's gone." An officer said.

But for once, Jane didn't care.

He was just happy and content that his two girls, were alive.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sorry its so short, I don't have a lot of time.**

**Well thanks.**

**Review please! =D**


	8. Its Time

**Hi! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: boo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Its Time**

Lisbon was sitting in her office, typing a report.

She was suppose to on Maternity leave, but her stubbornness made her work, So Menelli Put her on desk duty.

"Knock, Knock."

"Hello, sweetheart." Lisbon had gotten softer on him since the Red John incident.

Jane knew that Red John had let her go. Not knowing why, but guessing, that he was going to have fun with this relationship. Maybe wait till his baby girl was older.

Lisbon stood up, with Jane's help, and started for the door.

Recently, they have been discussing names for the baby.

"I like the name Sara." Teresa said

"Na. I like, Lillisha..."

Lisbon's eyes went wide.

"Hey! Its not a bad name."

Lisbon gasped.

"I TAKE IT BACK!" He said. "Its a horrible name! You're right!" He quickly tried to settle her down.

"No it not that-" She squeezed her eye's in pain and shirked.

Every body looked at her.

She looked up at Patrick.

"Its time."

* * *

"OHMYGOD!!!!!" Patrick was in a fuss.

"VANPELTCHORIGSBYHELPHELPHELP!" It was all slurred together.

"Slow down." Van Pelt said calmly as she hurried over to them.

"We got to get her to a hospital." Cho said in a monotone.

"What in the world is going on here?" Menelli said as he burst through the doors into the bullpen.

"TERESA'SHAVINGABABY!" Jane said still slurring things together.

"WHAT!" Menelli said. "Get her to a hospital! Because she is not having a baby here! To much paperwork!"

Jane scooped Teresa into his arms and sprinted out if the bullpen and down the stairs.

Cho got into the driver's seat and Rigsby into the passenger's seat.

Jane slid into the back with lisbon and Van Pelt.

"GOGOGO!" Jane shouted and they zoomed out of the drive way.

* * *

At the Hospital

"I hate waiting!" Cho said nervously.

"Why don't you eat something?" Rigsby said handing Cho a Chex-Mix bag.

"No thanks." Cho said and continued waiting.

* * *

In the Operation room

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Lisbon heaved a sigh of relief as the pain quickly melted away.

She smiled as she heard the cries of her new baby.

"Congratulations!" The doctor said handing Lisbon her new cleaned and wrapped up baby.

Jane was at her side.

They both were crying.

"I have a name." Lisbon said, proudly.

"Alexandria Elisabeth Jane."

"I like it." Jane smiled.

* * *

"She's so cute!" Van Pelt cooed over her bosses new baby.

"I like the name." Cho said.

"I thought of it when I saw her." Lisbon said confidently. "It just popped into my head!"

"Its already on the birth certificate." Jane said. "there's no going back." He smiled again.

"Oh No!" Lisbon moaned as she looked at her baby.

Jane was at her side immediately. "What's wrong?!"

"She is beaming! I think I have another physic on my hands." Lisbon said, shaking her head.

"What did I say!" Jane did his 100 watt smile. "I told you our kids would have the best smiles in the world!"

Lisbon could do nothing but smile and shake her head.

* * *

**Once again, sorry its so short. I'm very busy!**

**Hope you liked! Review please! =D**


	9. Its Time for Some Fun!

**Hello! Thank you for all those great reviews! It makes me want to write more! Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It just isn't fair.**

* * *

**Its Time for some fun!**

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Everyone looked up as they saw a cute little five year old shoot past them into Lisbon's office.

There was a shrike then a **THUD.**

Jane had a look of worry on his face but that quickly melted away as giggles erupted from the office.

Patrick walked into the office to see Alex on Lisbon's lap in a wheely chair pushed up all the way ageist the wall.

Alex and her mom were giggling furiously.

Jane looked at his little girl and couldn't help but compare her to her mother.

Alex had very pale skin and dark brow, wavy hair, that came down in ringlets. She had her mother's face, with her light green eyes.

Her body was more her father's. She was in no way, petite. She was built strong and muscular.

He snapped back to reality.

Alex had catapulted herself into her mother's lap and they in-turn had rolled over to hit the wall.

Just the sight of it sent Patrick into a laughing fit.

"What's going on in here?" Van Pelt asked as she walked into Lisbon's office.

"AUNT GRACE!" Alex jumped out of her mom's lap and ran over to Van Pelt and gave her a big hug.

Alex gave Van Pelt her 100 watt smile.

"Yes you may." Van pelt said bringing a popsicle out from behind her back.

"YAY!" Alex yelled, taking the popsicle and running out the door to pester Cho and Rigsby, with Van Pelt on her tail.

Patrick chuckled and walked over to Teresa and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"How do you manage her?" Jane asked, wearily.

"One minute she'll be at your side and the next she'll be 20 miles ahead of you."

Lisbon chuckled.

"You'll get a hold of her eventually."

"Right. Like I can get a hold of a chimpanzee!" Jane complained.

Lisbon got up and walked out of her office with Patrick close behind.

"MOM! DAD! I'm ready to go!" Alex shouted.

"Where are you going?" Van Pelt asked.

"To the zoo." Teresa said.

"Mom. Can they come?"

"Sure! why not?"

"I'll come!" Van Pelt and Rigsby said in unison.

"I'll have to pass on this one guys." Cho said in his usual monotone.

Alex marched over to Cho.

"Please can you come? Pleeeaaaasssssssse?"

Alex gave Cho her Pouty puppy dog face.

"Fine!" Cho gave in.

"Yay! Its time for some fun!"

* * *

At the Zoo

"Mommy. That doesn't make sense. I thought that penguins didn't have the brain capacity to remember what their mate smells like, let alone the nose glands to smell at all!"

Lisbon couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, with her face twisted up in confusion trying to make sense of it all.

Jane let out a laugh too.

"Dad. All this thinking is making me hungry!" Alex complained.

"Me too!" Rigsby announced.

"I'll just go get some snacks then." Patrick said, already starting towards the snack bar.

* * *

At the Snack bar

"I would like two hot dogs please." Jane said politely.

"Coming right up." The cashier said.

"Oh My God! Well if it isn't Patrick Jane!" A woman's voice said to his right.

He looked over from where the voice came from.

"Sofie?"

"Hi there!" Sofie said happily.

"So," Sofie put her therapist face on. "I see you still haven't gotten over your wife. You're still wearing your wedding ring."

"Well I-"

"Don't! Maybe you could get over her if you came to dinner with me tonight?"

"Ummmmmmmm. Well-"

"DADDDDDDDYYYYYY! What's taking you so long! We're hungry over here!" Alex shouted from over at the exhibit.

Patrick looked over at his daughter.

"Their still making it hun!" He shouted back.

He looked back at Sofie.

"oh." Sofie said, clearly disappointed and embarrassed.

"What I was trying to tell you, was, this it is a new wedding ring."

"Well that's great! You're improving! That's very good!"

Alex looked over to her father.

"Mommy. Who is dad talking to?"

"Hu? OH! That's... Sofie! Dad's old therapist."

Alex looked over a saw her dad smile and nod his head at the blond woman.

"Dose mommy have computation?" Alex siad, concerned.

She knew what happened when people's parents had computation. There were several kids like that in her grade.

Lisbon raised an eye brow and smiled. "Not even close."

Teresa widened her eye's, worried, as she saw Patrick throw his head back and laugh.

"Honey. umm... Wait right here. I'll be back."

"ok."

Lisbon quickly made her way over to the snack bar.

"Hun, Alex wants to know when she can have her hot dog."

"Hey Sofie! This is my wife. Teresa." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She was relived. She looked up at him seeing he clearly wanted to get out of this situation.

"Your boss?" Sofie said raising an eyebrow.

Patrick beamed and said. "It just clicked."

Lisbon nodded and laughed nervously in agreement.

"Here you go sir." The Cashier said handing Patrick the hotdogs.

"Thank you." Patrick said handing him the money and letting out a sigh of relief.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WE GOT TO GO TO THE LION SITE!" Alex said rushing over to her parents with the team close behind.

"Sofie this is my daughter, Alex."

"Hello." Alex said politely shaking Sofie's hand.

"She's beautiful! She looks just like you!" She said, less than confident, just beating herself down more.

"Come on!" Alex said dragging her father by the arm.

"We it seams that we're being summoned. Good to see you again!"

"You too."

At that, they all walked away leaving a disappointed and confused Sofie.

* * *

At home

They had all come in separate cars so they all went their separate ways after the zoo visit.

"Time for bed." Lisbon said to a half asleep Alex.

"But mom-"

"No Buts! Now!"

Alex let out a sigh.

"Night mom." She said giving her mom a big hug and kiss.

"NIGHT DAD!" She yelled sprinting up the stairs.

Lisbon walked into the dinning room where Jane was reading his book.

"Thank you." He said to her looking up to her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For your help, With Sofie."

"No problem."

"No it was a problem. I knew you were uncomfortable and that's not ok."

She smiled and looked down.

"No. I'm serious." He said looking at her.

He pulled her down to the chair next to him.

"Look at me." He put a hand on her cheek and moved it so that she was looking at him.

"I love you more than anything. I need you to know that."

She smiled at him. "That sounds familiar."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Come on. Lets go to bed."

He helped her up form the chair.

"lets go."

He tightened the arm that was around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He said as they walked up the stairs.

"I love too." And she smiled.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Its a bit longer today to make up for all the short one's I did.**

**Hope you liked.**

**Review please!**

**=D**


	10. Happy Birthday with Jax

Sorry I didn't post sooner. I was really busy.

So here you go.

Disclaimer: too bad.

* * *

Happy Birthday with Jax

"Come on sweet heart." Patrick said dragging his daughter along into the bullpen.

"Go in."

"What's going on? Come on, spill it!"

"Nothing."

"There's something, all right!"

They walked into the bullpen.

"SURPRISE!"

At that the little 5/6 year old shrieked in surprised.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" Teresa said to alex.

"Uncle Sam!"

Alex jumped up and down excitedly as her Uncle handed her a rectangle box rapped in red paper.

She looked at it for a minute, then looked up beaming.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!"

Van Pelt frowned.

"She didn't even open it!"

"Who do you think her father is?" Lisbon said, smirking.

"Oh. DUH!" Van Pelt hit her forehead with the base of her hand.

The little girl unwrapped the package to find just what she had thought it was.

A National Geographic Special Edition, Hardcover Version of the Life and History of Penguins.

Alex squealed.

Van Pelt was next.

"Here you go."

It wasn't wrapped.

It was a box set of James Bond DVDs.

"Thanks!" Alex said enthusiastically.

Rigsby was after Van Pelt.

He walked over and handed her a round object that seemed to be wrapped several times. It had duct tape on every corner and some strips in the middle because of the miscellaneous tears.

Alex giggled and started unwrapping it.

When she was done, she found her-self face to face with a Michael Jordan autographed basket ball. He had really signed it!

She shrieked again and started jumping, again.

Next was cho.

He gave her a Borders gift card for 50 bucks.

Then Menelli.

He gave her a gold personalized pen with her name engraved on the side.

People kept giving her gifts until everybody except her parent had given her a gift.

Then came the cake.

Teresa and Grace walked out of Lisbon's office singing Happy Birthday.

Everybody joined in.

It was her favorite type of cake, angle food cake with vanilla icing on the top.

There was a picture of a police badge on the top of the cake, since she wanted to be a Police officer.

There were 6 sparkler candles on the top of the cake all lit.

They finished singing and Alex blew out all of the candles and one blow.

Alex cut the cake and served out the pieces.

After they were done with the cake alex said.

"This is the best birthday ever!"

"And its not over yet!"

She heard her mother say.

She wipped around to see her mom and dad both holding a hat box.

"No way! You got me a heavy hat!"

Jane chuckled and shook his head.

She frowned, then her eye's widened with excitement as she saw the air holes on the top.

She ran over and pulled off the cover.

There was a happy little German Shepherd puppy.

This time she just about screamed and started running around her parents.

"What are you going to name him?"

Jane asked.

"Jax!" She replied very proud with her answer.

* * *

**  
Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**Please review! =D**


	11. Big Mouth

**Sorry its been so long. I have been soooooooo busy! **

**I want to thank you all for all the positive reviews!**

**So, here you go!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Big Mouth**

It had been 5 days since Lisbon had arrested Mr. Gert for killing his wife.

Patrick was convinced that it was him. Unfortunately for them, he got out.

The judge had ruled him innocent. But Jane knew better.

Now the Jane's are at home in their bedroom, thinking of evidence that would link him to the crime.

Alex was faking sleep in her room and actually reading her new Penguin book.

Little did they know that Mr. Gert was downstairs plotting their "accidental" death.

* * *

Alex listened closely as she turned off her flashlight and closed her book pulling the sheets off her head.

There was a creaking noise downstairs and she didn't know what it was.

Quietly, she pulled off the covers and tip-toed over to her door and gently opened it.

Looking around in the hall she saw her parents door was closed.

She tip-toed out into the hall and quietly down the stairs.

At the bottom stair she stopped and listened as she looked down at her blue and green checkered pajamas.

The creaking continued, until she heard a door open and close then a cough.

Her eyes widened and she sprinted up the stairs.

"Mommy! Daddy! There's some one down the stairs! I can hear him!"

Jane chuckled.

"There's no-one down-"

He was cut off when they heard a faint sneeze.

"On second thought."

Lisbon shot out of the bed.

"Hun you stay here. Patrick come on."

She said as she swiftly walked to the door, while grabbing her gun.

Patrick followed her out the door.

"Stay at the top of the steps." She whispered to him.

She ran down the stairs holding her gun in front of her.

* * *

She turned the corner to walk into the hall.

She stopped and listened.

She heard footsteps come from the kitchen.

She ran down the hall and stopped at the doorway leading into the kitchen.

There was a clunk.

She spun around to face into the kitchen with her gun pointing forward.

"HANDS UP!"

* * *

"HANDS UP!" patrick heard Teresa say.

**BANG!**

He heard a large bang and then a woman shriek.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen from where he heard it from.

Teresa was on the floor holding her arm in her hand.

She was alone.

Her gun had been kicked across the floor.

"He- He... He's going upstairs!" She spit out.

Patrick's eyes widened.

"Alex" Teresa whispered.

* * *

"Hello?" Mr. Gret said, opening all the doors on the second level.

Alex heard him stop at her parent's door.

He had probably heard her heavy breathing.

_Why must I breath so loud? _She thought to her-self.

She heard him chuckle.

"Hello!" He said as her opened the door.

He gave her a toothy grin.

He was a very tall man, Maybe, 6-8?

He was built, like her, but much more and anyways, he was much much older.

_I might look like that when I'm older. _She thought._ Naaaaaaaaaaaa._

He had a big mustache.

And he must have not shaved because he had a thick stubble on his chin surrounding his mouth.

_He's not _THAT_ big threat. Well... Except for that gun._

_

* * *

_

He laughed when he saw the girl. No older than six, probably a innocent angel.

"Your parent's are gunna' take away my life! They are going to take away MY life from ME! So I'm going to take away YOUR life from THEM!"

The little girl's face twisted up real weird.

* * *

Alex didn't even need a moment to know what she was going to do.

He was probably thinking she was a innocent clean mouth little girl.

Well he was wrong!

The thought of it made her angry.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alex said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! DAMMIT!"

Alex asked Using expletives.

She had wanted to use the "F" word but her parent's would probably ground her.

The man's jaw dropped to the ground, and so did his gun.

Alex dived for the gun, grabbed it and pointed it at him.

"Move it..." She moved her head closer to him, widened her eyes and pursed her lips. "Bud!" She said the lowest she could, which was not very low.

* * *

Patrick sighed as he heard steps coming from down the stairs.

"Dad! Mom! Got him! Move it!"

"She'll make a grate cop!" He reassured Teresa.

"Here you go." Alex handed the gun to her father.

"Thank you."

"Now sweetheart, You're pushing your language buttons." Lisbon warned.

Alex shrugged.

Teresa pulled out her phone a dialed the CBI head quarters.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Van Pelt asked Alex.

Alex opened her mouth to reply when Mr. Gret walked by in hand cuffs.

"That kid is crazy!!!!! She ought to be in jail to! She took my life away!" He siad as the cops dragged him to the van.

Van Pelt raised her eyebrow's a opened her mouth.

"Ha-hummm..." Alex started to mumble. "Lets just say I have a big mouth."

Patrick walked up a snorted.

"You got that right!"

* * *

**So there you go!!!**

**Hope it was up to standards!**

**Was it, good? Bad? Review please!**

**:-D**


	12. On the Way From Cheerleading Practice

**I'm so very sorry about the not write for months thing. I've been soooooooo busy!**

**So, here Y'all are!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;P**

**

* * *

**"Mom! Can you go any faster? We're going to be late!" Alex whined at her mother.

"You're just like your father! Fast is not always the answer, honey!" Teresa stated, rolling her eyes. "But MOM! This is my first day! All my friends are probably already there!" Alex had been persuaded by her friends to join the cheer leading squad, because her friends were the popular cheer leading types, they wanted her to join for some "Bonding" time. Of course, that was not true.

"MOM! Hurry up!"

"If you have already noticed, I'm in the act of pulling into the school driveway!" Teresa huffed.

"Sheesh!" Alex breathed.

When Teresa parked, Alex bolted out of the car to be met by her friends and the boys. _So THAT"S why! They want to be my friends because the boys like me, and if the boys see me liking them, they'll like them! _Alex processed this thought in her mind, and smiled to her-self.

It was true, since she was a tom-boy the boys liked her because they shared the same interests. She thought it was nice to have people like and go to the same stuff. She also thought that it was cute of the boy to go all googly over her. The other girls were so jealous they made her their "friend". But soon after their fake relationship, they actually became friends. Witch was nice. Her mother liked it when she finally had friends that were girls, all her friends, up to the point were the girls started to like the boys, were boys. Of course.

After the class

Teresa and Jax met up with Alex after the class. Alex hopped in the backseat of the car and her mom buckled her up then got back up in the front seat. Teresa thought about work, how the Red John case had been passed to someone else. She hated the thought and tuned it out and listened to Alex tell her about cheer leading.

"Mom, its like this, its boring."

Teresa snorted "So why must I take you here then, not to mention wast our money on the classes!"

"HA! Like Dad doesn't have enough money!" Alex exclaimed.

Teresa rolled her eyes and started the car up. Jax the German Shepard puppy started yipping excessively and wagged his tail as he launched him-self at Alex in the back seat.

"JAX!!!" Alex giggled.

Teresa laughed and pulled out of the driveway of her school and into the road. _Damn! Why did we have to put her in a privet school! _Teresa thought to herself thinking about the long drive home.

_UGH! I hate this road! Its so bumpy and I'm usually the only one on it! Its in the middle of nowhere! _Teresa thought, they where about halfway home, when she saw a car behind her. _There's usually NO one on THIS bloody road! _Teresa thought. "Mom, I think this guy is stalking us or something." Alex said.

"Oh, Sweety! What makes you think that?"

"Because he has been following us for, like, ever! Well... since we left the school." Jax barked. Not the yip he usually does, But the full fledged BARK!

Teresa jumped in her seat, she quickly brought out her mobile phone and rang up Jane.

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.**

**_Hello?_**

_PATRICK? PATRICK?_

_**WHOW THERE! Is every thing alright?**_

_NO! We're being followed! Ever since we pulled out of the school!_

_**WHAT!?**_

_Ya! A black car with the license plate of... Damn! I can't see it!_

_***SIGH* Um, well, slow down see what he dose...**_

She slowed the car and waited to see what the other car did. It slowed down too. It Didn't Pass Her!

**_Well?..._**

_OOOOOH! It slowed down too!_

_**Dammit! Get out of there! I don't care if you wreck the damn car! Just get out of there!**_

_ok._

Patrick listened to her and heard how scared she sounded. She pressed down on the accelerator and shot forward at what felt like 95 MPH!

All of a sudden, the car followed her move, matching her speed, maybe going a little faster. She cried out when they started shooting at the car.

"HONEY, GET DOWN!" she screamed at Alex. Alex immediately unbuckled and dove for the floor of the car, bringing Jax with her. Jax whined unhappily but did not struggle.

Teresa swerver the car to ovoid a strand of bullets.

_OHMYGOD! I can't talk and drive at the same time! This is too hard!_

_**That's fine, ok. Give the phone to alex!**_

_ok._

Teresa twirled awkwardly and handed the phone to Alex.

_Hi daddy._

_**Hey sweet heart. You're gunna have to-**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teresa cried out in pain as a bullet caught her right below the neck.

_DADDY! MOMMY GOT HIT!_

_**WHAT!?! Where!?**_

_Right below her head! Oh My Gosh! We're swerving! Mommys guna' crash!_

_**Take a bre-breath. o-ok? **Patrick studdered nerviously._

_ya._

The car squeked and skidded to a stop. The car chasing them zoomed past them.

"Honey, Stay down." Teresa said taking out her gun.

"Mommy! You're really going to shoot them!"

"Well, dear I think I have to!"

**_Whats going on!_**

_Nothing daddy, mom just took out her gun. Thats all._

_**Oh, ok. Good.**_

They both looked up as they heard a engine roar. The car speeded tword them. Teresa let out a spray of bullets. They crashed through the windshield and hit the car. The car immediately stopped and more bullets came from it.

"AHG!" Teresa screamed. She had got hit in the arm. She passed out.

_"MOMMY GOT KNOKED OUT!!!!" _

_**ok. **Patrick let out a shaky breath. **Do as I say. EXACTLY as I say, got that?**_

_yes. I got it._

_**ok. Take the gun from mom and aim it out the window at the windshield, ok?**_

_Done, it all good dad._

_**ok. mow shoot around the middle of the windshield, ok?**_

_DAD! I got it! You don't have to keep saying ok, ok?!?_

_**yes, well, do it.**_

_Fine._

Alex looked at the car with both eye's open down the barrel of the gun, at the middle of the windshield. She shot the gun, ***BANG* **The gun shatter through the windshield and then there was silence. She had obviously hit someone.

**_Now get out of there._**

_What about mom?_

_**Oh, right. Stay there we're coming to get you.**_

_ok._

_**Try to hold them off. ok?**_

_Yes, ok.I _

_**I love you.**_

_Love you too Dad..._

***CLICK***

Patrick heard the click of the phone and felt a feeling of dread.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffy for you. I hope to update A.S.A.P. C ye!**

**Review! =P**


	13. Rescue Part 1

**Hey guys! I very sorry that it has been so long. I was very I'll and school was demanding. This chapter will be a little short but I will write more.**

**

* * *

**

Rescue Part 1

Alex heard the squeak of tires against the loose gravel. Jax whimpered and snuggled into the body of his owner. Alex hugged him tightly, and leaned into the base of the tree that she was curled near. Patrick's eyes widened as he looked at the crash, The black SUV that Teresa had been driving was completely flipped over and the interior was smoldering with flames. "ALEX! TERESA! JAX!" A male voice yelled. Jax barked, and continued to bark so that the man could find them. Patrick weaved his way around the rubble and the fire to the barking dog. "JAX! Where are you!" Jane yelled. The dog continued to bark, Jane followed the sound until he saw him. He was under the arm of a little girl. "Alex!" Patrick started to run full throttle towards the girl. "Baby girl!" He said picking her up and putting her head in his lap. "Honey? Are you ok?" Alex looked up at her Dad. "Yes, yes." Her eyes widened. "YSE! MOMMY!" Alex stood up. Her eyes watered and tears started to make tracks down her cheeks. "They took Mommy!"

Patrick and Alex were running towards the cop cars. "Dad. The men. They are still looking for me in the woods. Then maybe Mom is still here!" Patrick grimaced. "Mr. Jane! You found her!" "Yes but they took my wife, and I think that they wanted to take my little girl too." The officers looked at him and nodded and started to follow the car tracks of the offending car. "Dad." Alex asked squinting from the suns bright light and looking up at her father. "What is it?" "Are you Ok? your acting weird. And your not talking and joking around like you usually do." Patrick kneeled down to his daughter, so their heads were the same hight. "Sweet heart. You remember the story I told you about. The one about your half sister?" Alex looked down at her feet and pigeoned her toes. "Well, If I lost another family. I would be more sad than you when Mory your pet turtle died." Alex's eyebrows rose in sadness, as she let out a squeaking sob and fell into her Fathers shoulder. "I don't want Mommy to die!" Alex snuggled into his shoulder. Patrick let out a small sigh and looked over the shoulder of the sobbing Alex into the woods. "Me nether sweetheart. Me nether."

tbc...


End file.
